coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2006
2006 was Coronation Street's forty-seventh year. Main characters Production Death of Mike Baldwin dies in Ken Barlow's arms]] Departing producer Tony Wood's final episode aired on 12th February. The preceding six weeks of Coronation Street had seen the birth of Dev and Sunita Alahan's twins Aadi and Asha and the exit of axed Sunita, who walked out on Dev taking the twins with her after finding out that he'd fathered children with the women who ran his shops. Wood's biggest storyline was two years in the making and concluded in April, after Wood had left. At a long-term conference in 2004, writer John Fay pitched a story where Mike Baldwin developed Alzheimer's and died in the arms of his longstanding enemy Ken Barlow. Fay's idea was taken up by the writing team and Johnny Briggs was effectively fired from the programme after 30 years. As Mike was a standalone character with no family around, writers build up a Baldwin dynasty by re-introducing Adam and revealing Danny to secretly be Mike's son, setting up a battle over Mike's will. Paul Fox returned as Mark Redman, appearing just before Mike's death and at the funeral - the only occasion where all three of Mike's sons appeared together. Mike's girlfriend Penny King was written out immediately afterwards. Notably, the penultimate episode featuring Mike was the last script John Stevenson wrote for the programme before retiring. Stevenson had been hired by Bill Podmore in 1976, the year that Johnny Briggs joined Coronation Street. Passing the torch Kieran Roberts returned to Coronation Street as executive producer from Episode 6227, two years after ending a successful run as producer, while former Emmerdale producer Steve Frost succeeded Tony Wood with the same episode. Frost had replaced Roberts when the latter transferred from Emmerdale to Coronation Street in 2001. In his first year, Frost placed new families in charge of Underworld and the Rovers Return. Initial plans for the factory to continue in the Baldwin name under Mike's sons Danny and Adam were revised when Bradley Walsh and Debra Stephenson announced that they were quitting the programme. Walsh's exit was reported as a break, although no return ever materialised. Gradually, the remaining Baldwins were phased out; Danny and Frankie last appeared on New Year's Eve, and Adam was written out in early-2007 to attend a boarding school in Scotland. In addition, Danny's girlfriend Leanne Battersby ended their relationship and fled Weatherfield with £50,000 extorted from Danny, as actress Jane Danson went on maternity leave. Rupert Hill as Jamie was the only Baldwin left. arrive: Liam, Ryan, Michelle and Paul]] The new family was built around the character of singer-turned-barmaid Michelle Connor, played by former pop star Kym Marsh. Marsh first appeared as Michelle in April before returning in August, now a main cast member and supported by Ben Thompson as Michelle's teenage son Ryan, and Sean Gallagher and Rob James-Collier as her brothers Paul and Liam Connor respectively. Modelled after Liam and Noel Gallagher of Oasis, the Connor brothers bought the factory piecemeal, with Liam purchasing Adam's 40% and Paul buying Danny's 60% share three months later. Paul's glamorous wife Carla, also a major character, was introduced in December, played by Alison King. A four-year period in which the Rovers Return was owned by Fred Elliott with Shelley Unwin as landlady came to an end when John Savident and Sally Lindsay both quit their roles. Savident resigned due to the heavy workload since the increase to five episodes per week. Fred was killed off, suffering a massive stroke while paying a dubious, but innocent visit to Audrey Roberts' house on his wedding day to check on his friend. His bride-to-be, Bev Unwin, was written out shortly thereafter, while Shelley departed in July for a new job in the Peak District with a brief return in September. The Rovers was sold to Steve McDonald, who appointed Liz as licensee and landlady. Madison Hampson made her final appearance as Amy Barlow in February with Amber Chadwick taking over in March. Chadwick had previously appeared as Amy in 2004 for three episodes. Other cast changes Most of the new characters from 2005 were written out over the course of the year, in the main Jessie Jackson, Phil Nail, Ronnie Clayton, Keith Appleyard, Nathan Cooper and Diggory Compton. Diggory left when Compton's Bakery went out of business, leaving the 18 Victoria Street shop unit empty. Craig Harris, the last vestige of the once-prominent Harris family, departed in October when Richard Fleeshman left to pursue a career in music. Fleeshman's final scenes were shot on location in Paris in the first foreign shoot since the programme visited the city in 2000. The excursion to Paris by the Websters marked Kevin and Sally's twentieth wedding anniversary and featured the return of Peter Armitage as Bill Webster after a ten-year absence. Maureen Webster, last seen running off to Germany with Bill; made a brief appearance at Christmas where she found out about Bill's affair with Audrey, and ended their marriage. Katherine Kelly made her debut appearance as Becky Granger in February. Becky was introduced as a homeless friend of Kelly Crabtree who stole from the factory and set Kelly up to take the blame. When she returned in November, Becky's character was softened though she retained a rough edge. Meanwhile, Roy Hudd reprised the part of undertaker Archie Shuttleworth for Mike and Fred's funerals, Lloyd Mullaney was absent after 23rd July due to Craig Charles' suspension for suspected crack cocaine use, and Stephen Beckett returned for a short stint as Matt Ramsden, Joshua Peacock's biological father. Matt was eventually granted a two-hour visit with Joshua once a month by Ashley Peacock and delivered Ashley and Claire's son Thomas (later renamed Freddie) in July. Viewing figures Coronation Street experienced another exceptionally strong year in the BARB ratings charts despite suffering a sizeable drop in viewing figures for the third year in a row. 44 episodes reached number one - a drop of three from 2005 - while for the first year since 2003 no episodes fell outside the top twenty. The year's average was 10.18 million viewers, down 0.9 million from the previous year. For the fourth year in the decade, every month saw a drop from the same month in 2005. The highest-rated episode aired on 13th March and drew an audience of 12.6 million viewers, pipping Mike Baldwin's death which drew 12.34 million viewers. For the second year in a row, the peak audience was the lowest of any year to date. Episodes Storylines January tries to stop Rosie and Craig sleeping together]] *Kevin and Sally Webster bar their daughter Rosie from leaving the house to stop her having sex with her boyfriend Craig Harris, although they continue seeing each other when Rosie's house arrest is lifted. When Sally catches them together she forces Rosie to take the morning after pill. Rosie decides to go on the contraceptive pill, which causes a furious Kevin and Sally to report Craig to the police, although the police don't pursue the matter as Rosie and Craig are the same age and both consenting. Rosie goes on a school trip to prove that time apart won't split them up. Meanwhile, Rosie getting so much attention has left her younger sister Sophie feeling ignored. *Blanche Hunt inherits her friend Lena Thistlewood's dog Eccles. Eccles takes a disliking to Ken Barlow, although the feeling is mutual. *Jamie Baldwin throws his mum Carol out of No.7 when she accuses him of having an affair with his stepmum Frankie. *Jason Grimshaw gets jealous when he sees his ex Violet Wilson having drinks with Jamie, and has a go at them. He tries to win Violet back by proposing to her, but she turns him down as he has been too unreliable in the past. Jason's girlfriend Sarah Platt rows with him over Violet, causing Jason to dump her, but they quickly make up. *Liz McDonald joins Vernon Tomlin on a cruise. Fred Elliott backs out of going with Bev Unwin as he worries his feelings for Bev aren't reciprocated. He's disappointed when Liz returns without Bev, who has met a man. Later, Fred has a chance encounter with Stacy Hilton, who conned him in a Thai bride scam in 2004. He learns she has pulled the same trick on another man but been beaten up. *Mike Baldwin proposes to Penny King but she turns him down. Mike's memory lapses continue as he accuses his son Adam of having an affair with Penny, confusing the pair for his son Mark and ex-wife Linda. The row causes Adam to return to Scotland. Mike's other son Danny meanwhile is worried about his inheritance, as he stands to lose a lot from his divorce from Frankie. He manipulates a confused Mike into making him the sole beneficiary in his will, and sabotages Mike's attempt to contact Mark, although he feels guilty for doing so. Mike decides to go golfing in Spain by himself. *Jack Duckworth raises money for a present for Vera by modelling nude for an art class. Vera sees the picture at an exhibition and hits Jack over the head with one. *Emily Bishop's friendship with fellow churchgoer Ed Jackson is blooming. Ed also strikes up a relationship with Eileen Grimshaw but admits he's just out of prison. *David Platt continues his hate campaign against his mum Gail and her partner Phil Nail. When provoked, Phil pins David against a wall and threatens him, but denies doing so in front of Gail. David gets revenge by slamming the car boot on Phil's hand. Phil tries to make peace with David, but David refuses and starts playing truant from school. *Tyrone Dobbs enters his girlfriend Maria Sutherland into a "Surprise the Bride" competition, for which the prize is a wedding, although Maria thinks it's tacky. Maria tries to improve Tyrone's look by waxing his chest and back. Tyrone starts doing up a fish and chip van, planning to sell fast food from it. Molly Compton helps him with the project. *Roy Cropper goes to a school reunion, where only he and his old friend Clifford Ford attend. *When Jessie Jackson is sacked from the factory, she gets a job as an air hostess and leaves Weatherfield. *Pregnant Sunita Alahan refuses to allow her husband Dev to attend the birth of their twins, but relents at the last minute. Despite this, she hasn't forgiven him for lying to her and is determined to cope with the babies without his help. Dev is worried that Sunita won't change her mind and registers the twins births without telling her so that his name will be on the birth certificates. After a few days, an exhausted Sunita allows Dev to help with the babies. February *Fred persuades Rita Sullivan to let Stacy stay with her in her flat for a few days but the man who beat her up, Stuart, finds out where she's staying and ransacks the flat while Rita and Stacy are out. Rita is shaken by the incident but Stacy refuses to speak to the police. When Stuart confronts Rita in the Kabin, Fred rescues her and lets Stacy be taken away by the police with Stuart, having no sympathy for her plight. Rita starts finding it difficult to be alone in her flat and considers moving to a retirement home. confesses to Ernie's murder]] *Tyrone finishes with Maria after deciding that they're too different. Maria has a difficult few days as she dyes a customer's hair the wrong colour at the salon and unwittingly provides a journalist with ammunition for a story about her and Tyrone's breakup. Tyrone has better luck when he and Molly finish work on the burger van but drive into a lake when it catches fire. He and Molly end up kissing and start dating. *Sunita leaves the Street with Aadi and Asha, unable to bear being around Dev any longer. Dev's annoyed to learn he can only have two hour supervised visits with his own children. He later has trouble with his daughter Amber Kalirai when Amber finds out that he hasn't told her about his other children. Dev gives Amber a job at the shop. *Eileen and Ed finally move their relationship to the bedroom, but Ed needs to clear his conscience before continuing to see Eileen and confesses to Emily that he was the man who shot her husband Ernest in 1978. He asks for her forgiveness but Emily only feels hatred for him, which makes her guilty about betraying her religion. Rita moves in with Emily for a while to support her, while Norris moves into Rita's flat. When Eileen finds out about Ed's confession she goes on seeing him, but Ed decides to end it as he can't stand the gossip. *The Platts are in shock when Sarah gets a card from Gail's dead husband Richard Hillman for her birthday, and Gail herself later gets a Valentine's card from him. David denies sending them, leading Gail to wonder who is behind it. *At the police station to retrieve stolen property, Kelly Crabtree sees old friend Becky Granger. Becky later tracks Kelly down in the Street and starts trying to ingratiate herself with Kelly, who tries her best to put up with her. She's not happy when Becky applies for a job at the factory. *Roy helps Clifford with his model railway so he can enter a competition, spending more time on it than on his cafe duties. *Tracy Barlow moves in with Charlie Stubbs at his invitation, although he's perturbed when Tracy moves in her daughter Amy too and then leaves him to watch her while she goes out shopping. When Charlie tells Tracy to decide between him and Amy, Tracy leaves Amy with Ken and Deirdre, who are disgusted with her. *David agrees to do odd jobs for Jo, who has just moved into the bookies flat. He later shows Craig Jo's cannabis farm which he looks after for her. The drugs are discovered when Jack and Charlie break into the flat to investigate a burst irrigation pipe. The police interview David, who denies knowing anything about it. *On a night out with some friends, Deirdre Barlow drunkenly kisses a man. The man tracks her down at work and blackmails her into processing his planning application, but her bosses find out, putting her job in jeopardy. Ken is supportive when Deirdre admits everything to him. *Frankie starts going out with mechanic Nathan Cooper, but Nathan is annoyed that Frankie constantly talks about Danny. *Fred comes to the aid of Bev when she is left stranded at a roadside. The pair admit their feelings for each other and Bev accepts a marriage proposal from Fred. *Rosie and Craig are loved up when Rosie returns from her holiday, despite Craig being friendly with Suzie Watkins, a girl from school. *Danny buys partner Leanne Battersby a old car and asks Kevin to clean it, but the brakes fail when Leanne testdrives it. Janice Battersby starts bullying Sally as she blames Kevin for Leanne's minor injuries. When Janice and Sally start fighting, Danny sacks Janice. Janice feels betrayed when the girls refuse to strike on her behalf. *Ashley Peacock receives a letter from Matt Ramsden, his son Josh's real father, asking about Josh. Ashley is worried that Matt will want to see him. March *Ashley agrees to meet with Matt and his wife Sylvia. Matt wants access to Josh but Ashley refuses to allow it. When Matt and Sylvia appear at No.4 to see Josh, Ashley throws them out and is annoyed st Claire for having let them in. Ashley is so worried about Matt that he considers moving to Scotland, but Fred talks him out of it. At Josh's birthday party, Matt and Sylvia turn up, but again Ashley makes them leave. *Janice is annoyed when Leanne sticks up for Danny over the car accident. Janice is comforted by her ex-husband Les and they end up in bed together, despite Les being married to Cilla. Janice tells Cilla about it and suddenly leaves Weatherfield, deciding there is nothing left for her. When Cilla throws Les out, he stays at Danny's flat for a night and then sleeps in his taxi. Cilla takes him back when he makes a grovelling apology. *As Rosie and Craig are still sleeping together, Sally decides to send Rosie to a boarding school. In a moment of anger, she forces Rosie into her car, intending to drive to the school. They get lost but Kevin arrives to bring them home. Rosie decides not to sleep with Craig until she is older, for Sally's sake. *Tracy pretends to be pregnant. Charlie pays her to have an abortion, after which Tracy guilts him into agreeing to let Amy live with them - which was Tracy's plan all along. Tracy and Charlie entertain Steve and Ronnie. Charlie tries it on with Ronnie but she turns him down. Tracy and Steve are suspicious about what went on between them. *Roy writes a love letter to say sorry for neglecting her for Clifford when her Uncle Wilf was dying. *Emily's niece Freda visits to take care of her. Emily tries to go to church but leaves when she sees Ed there. Emily grows upset at having lost her faith and goes to see Reverend Sedgley, who tells her that Ed is suicidal. Emily forces herself to forgive Ed, and begs him not to kill himself as she doesn't want his death on her conscience. *Becky starts as cleaner at Underworld, but Danny soon promotes her to machinist and gets Kelly to train her. Kelly becomes annoyed at Becky's clingy behaviour. *Two more cards from "Richard" are received by the Platts. Audrey Roberts convinces Gail that Phil might have sent them, but when Gail speaks to Phil about it, he's angry that she suspects him and grabs her arm, witnessed by David. Gail throws Phil out for being violent with her. is not at his best as he returns from Spain]] *Jamie collects Mike from Spain. Mike has had a minor stroke which has accelerated his Alzheimer's. Family and friends are shocked at his confused state, as he barely remembers who anybody is. Mike gives Danny power of attorney to protect the factory. Penny returns upon hearing about Mike but he doesn't know who she is. Leanne is annoyed when Danny keeps leaving her to look after Mike. When Mike confuses her for an old girlfriend she takes advantage by going on a shopping spree with his money. Danny considers moving Mike to a nursing home but the rest of the Baldwins decide against it. *Mike's illness causes Audrey to consider selling the salon so she can enjoy retirement while still healthy. Maria is interested in buying the salon but her brother Kirk is refused a bank loan to buy her share of the kennels. Tyrone gives Maria money from their wedding fund but to Maria's frustration Audrey decides not to sell. *Shelley is annoyed when Fred tells her that when he marries Bev she will be the landlady of the Rovers. *Sean Tully has a great night with a man called Chris, but is stood up on a second date. *Vernon returns and Liz invites him to move in with her and Steve, although Steve isn't happy about it. *Sarah dumps Jason when she finds out he proposed to Violet. After being rejected by Violet, Jason proposes to Sarah, who instantly accepts. April *Chesney is upset when Cilla doesn't know who his real dad is. He asks Les to adopt him as he's the only dad he's ever known. Les pursues it but makes a mess of things by lying to the social worker about his criminal record. When Cilla delivers a heartfelt speech about how good a dad Les is to Chesney, the social worker recommends him. *Rita finds out that Norris has joined an internet dating agency and sets up a date with him for a laugh. After a bad date with another woman, Norris starts screening replies. dies in Ken's arms]] *Danny decides to go against his family's wishes and put Mike in a care home. While Leanne is looking after him, Mike wanders off and goes to Doncaster to see Mark, thinking he is Adam, but leaves when he remembers his affair with Linda. Frankie and Jamie find Mike and take him home. When Mike develops a cough, he's taken to hospital, where a doctor reveals he's got pneumonia. The next day, Mike wanders out of the hospital and makes his way to the factory. Ken finds him and phones for an ambulance but Mike has a heart attack and dies in Ken's arms. Family and friends are shocked by Mike's death. Leanne finds a will Mike wrote in Spain which leaves everything to Adam, and shows Danny a copy - keeping the original for herself as insurance. At the will reading, Danny inherits nearly everything, including the factory. The Baldwins are furious at Danny for manipulating Mike and Adam decides to contest the will. *Frankie's divorce papers come through the post. Danny offers her £50,000 as a settlement. *Vernon auditions new vocalists for his band. Liz auditions but Vernon's more impressed with Michelle Connor and gives her the job instead. Liz thinks Michelle is interested in Vernon, and is surprised when Vernon asks Liz to move in with him. They decide on a flat and move out of the Rovers but soon return as the landlord won't let Vernon play his drums. *Becky warns off Joanne when she sees her being friendly with Kelly. For Kelly's birthday, Lloyd asks Kelly to move in with him and she agrees. Becky gives her a watch, but Kelly accuses her of stealing it. Hurt, Becky produces a receipt. When Becky is evicted from her flat, Kelly and Lloyd take her in. *Tyrone and Molly are getting on well but both are feeling insecure. Tyrone cooks Molly dinner at No.9 and they allay each other's fears and sleep together. *Gail receives another card from Richard on her birthday. The news gets out to the neighbours, who are soon gossiping about who the sender could be. Ashley is upset to hear about it as it reminds him of Maxine's murder. Gail becomes convinced that Eileen is sending them and confronts her when she finds out that Eileen thinks she's been sending them to herself. Still unsure of the sender's identity, Gail phones the police, but they don't take the matter seriously. Gail is on edge and panicking about the ordeal. *Sarah finds out that Tracy has had an abortion. The gossip soon reaches the Barlows, and Deirdre accepts Tracy's sob story about Charlie not wanting a baby. When Tracy sees Deirdre feeling guilty for being a terrible mother, she confesses that the "pregnancy" was a scam. It doesn't take long for Charlie to find this out and he demands the money back that he gave Tracy for the abortion. *Undertaker Archie Shuttleworth meets his ex-partners Audrey and Blanche at Mike's funeral, but while they are both interested in rekindling their prior romances, it is Rita who Archie takes out when back on the Street. *Janice returns and moves in with Danny and Leanne. Danny soon tells Leanne to get Janice out. *Rosie is hit by a car outside her school. The Websters and Craig go to the hospital, where they find out Rosie is going to be fine. May finds out David is the Richard Hillman card sender]] *Gail suspects David of being the Hillman card sender when he complains about a paper cut when the latest card has blood on it. She tests him by lying that Richard's birthday is coming up. When a birthday card for Richard arrives, Gail confronts David and he admits to sending the cards. The police arrive as they've arrested Phil, but Gail doesn't shop David as she feels sorry for him, accepting his story that he feels neglected. Audrey convinces Gail to tell the police the truth but the Platts are tight-lipped about the sender's identity in public. At Gail's insistence, David takes a job at the salon. *Frankie demands half of everything from Danny in their divorce. Danny confesses he's still in love with her but she rejects him. Danny tells his solicitor that Frankie is living with Nathan. Frankie is angry to find out he has done so and decides to spite Danny by asking Nathan to move in. They later agree on a divorce settlement, with Frankie acquiring Mike's Spanish villa. *Danny appoints Leanne as his PA at the factory. *Audrey is jealous of Archie and Rita and dumps Keith Appleyard for being too boring. Norris warns Archie away from Rita. *Kelly feels that Becky is suffocating her and asks her to move out of the flat. Becky steals valuables from several Street residents and plants them in Kelly's locker at the factory. Kelly is taken by the police and charged. While Kelly is at the police station, Becky kisses Lloyd but he stops it. Upon her release, Kelly confronts Becky but she denies being the thief. When Lloyd tells Kelly about the kiss, she moves out of his flat. Joanne takes her in. Becky leaves the area abruptly. The factory girls back Kelly but at Lloyd's suggestion she pleads guilty in court. She is sentenced to 26 weeks in prison, suspended. Kelly dumps Lloyd when he is unsupportive after court. *At Adam Barlow's eighteenth birthday party, Adam loses his rag with Danny and hits him. Ken and Deirdre pressure Adam to get a job. *Norris slips and hits his head in the cafe. When he gets out of hospital, he needs to use a wheelchair. Customers in the cafe complain about a smell and Jamie sees a mouse. A health inspector calls at the cafe and shuts it down. Roy and Hayley return from their holiday and clean the cafe. Vera resigns before Roy can sack her, but Roy gives Vera her job back as the cafe is short-staffed. *Kevin invites Craig to dinner at the Websters'. Craig goes all out to impress Kevin and Sally. *Norris goes on a date with a woman called Helen. While he is out, Rita sneaks into his flat but he returns while she is there and she is caught. Norris admits he misses Emily. Rita tricks Emily and Norris into moving back in together. *Matt and Ashley meet their solicitors to discuss Matt having contact with Joshua. Ashley is still against it. *Dev allows Sunita to move into their house with the twins, while he moves into the shop flat. As Amber's mother Ravinder is moving to Finland, Amber wants to move in with Dev, but he refuses. Hayley offers Amber a room above the cafe, but Dev asks her to move in with him when Shelley points out that it would show Sunita he is a good father. *Sean leaves a phone message for his dad to tell him a relative has died. He hasn't spoken to his father for twenty years. *When Keith refuses to pay Charlie a roof repair bill of £165, Charlie removes all the slates from No.6's roof. Charlie threatens Keith. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Shelley Unwin (until July). Bev Unwin (until November). Violet Wilson (until September). Liz McDonald (from August). Vernon Tomlin (from August). Steve McDonald (from September). *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. Deirdre Barlow. Tracy Barlow (until February). Amy Barlow (until February). Blanche Hunt. Adam Barlow (April to November). *2a Coronation Street - Maria Sutherland (until July and from November). Fiz Brown. *3 Coronation Street - Norris Cole (until February and from May). Emily Bishop. Rita Sullivan (February to May). *4 Coronation Street - Fred Elliott (until October). Ashley Peacock. Claire Peacock, Joshua Peacock. Freddie Peacock (from July). Bev Unwin (November to December). *5 Coronation Street - Les Battersby-Brown. Cilla Battersby-Brown. Chesney Battersby-Brown. Kirk Sutherland. *6 Coronation Street - Keith Appleyard (until July). Craig Harris (until July). Charlie Stubbs. (from July). Tracy Barlow (from July). Amy Barlow (from July). *7 Coronation Street - Frankie Baldwin (until October and November to December). Jamie Baldwin. Carol Baldwin (January only). Nathan Cooper (May to July). Violet Wilson (September to October). *8 Coronation Street - Gail Platt. Sarah Platt. David Platt. Bethany Platt. Phil Nail (until March). *9 Coronation Street - Jack Duckworth. Vera Duckworth. Tyrone Dobbs. Molly Compton (from August). *10a Coronation Street - Rita Sullivan (until February and from May). Norris Cole (February to May). *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Jason Grimshaw. Sean Tully. Violet Wilson (from October). *12 Coronation Street - Steve McDonald (until September). Liz McDonald (until August). Vernon Tomlin (March to August). Ronnie Clayton (until June). *13 Coronation Street - Kevin Webster. Sally Webster. Rosie Webster. Sophie Webster. Bill Webster (October to December). *15a Coronation Street - Sunita Alahan (until February). Aadi Alahan (January to February). Asha Alahan (January to February). Dev Alahan (from May). Amber Kalirai (from June). Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Janice Battersby (January to March and from July). Leanne Battersby (July only). *15a Victoria Street - Lloyd Mullaney. Kelly Crabtree (April to May). Becky Granger (April to May). *16a Victoria Street - Roy Cropper. Hayley Cropper. Craig Harris (August to October). *18a Victoria Street - Danny Baldwin. Leanne Battersby (both January only). *19a Victoria Street - Charlie Stubbs (until July). Tracy Barlow (February to July). Amy Barlow (February to July). Maria Sutherland (July to November). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams. *7 Meadow View, Bramhall - Dev Alahan (until May). *Mittle Street Hostel - Becky Granger (until April and from May). *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Mike Baldwin (until April). Penny King (January only). Adam Barlow (January only). Danny Baldwin (January to December). Leanne Battersby (January to July). Janice Battersby (April and June to July). Frankie Baldwin (October to November). *5 Tile Street - Archie Shuttleworth. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Most Popular Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Most Popular Actor: Bradley Walsh (Nominee) *Most Popular Actress: Sue Cleaver (Nominee) Royal Television Society *Soap Coronation Street (Nominee) BAFTA *Continuing Drama Coronation Street (Nominee) Category:2006 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year